


Caramel Cappuccino

by Underling



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underling/pseuds/Underling
Summary: It all started over a caramel cappuccino....This one only includes Kevin, Barry, and Dennis, at least as alters in one head.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I posted about this on my Tumblr about a month ago and it's sat in my Google Docs for that entire time.  
Hope you enjoy this.

Casey had only chosen this job for two reasons.

The first: It was only two blocks from the house she shared with her uncle.

The second: She could set her schedule just so that she worked after her uncle left and would be off before he got home. He still had no idea that she’d had this job for the past five months. She’d turned 19 and wasn’t in school anymore. She could get the money and eventually leave.

Her uncle also didn’t know about the bank account she’d opened that first month. The coffee shop sent out their paychecks in the mail or by direct deposit. She couldn’t risk the first option. 

But every shift she worked, she was constantly afraid it would be the day her uncle would find himself in that coffee shop. It wasn’t his scene, she knew it wasn’t his scene, but the possibility was always there. 

And Casey still jumped when the door opened. 

…

The coffee shop had been Barry’s idea. Dennis liked their coffee to be made at home, where they could ensure that it was made properly. Kevin personally didn’t even like coffee but the other two did. Kevin always lost that argument.

And Barry was why they were walking through the wooden doors into the coffee shop a handful of minutes from their apartment. Once a week Barry would complain enough that Dennis would let him choose where their coffee came from. And Dennis would complain the entire time. Loudly.

_You couldn’t have picked a less hipster place? _ Dennis complained in the background. 

Kevin heard Barry scoff. _It isn’t that bad, Dennis. _

Kevin could practically feel Dennis roll his eyes with his response, _This is a place for hipsters and douchebags. _

“Could you two shut up long enough for me to order?” Kevin mumbled under his breath.

Barry laughed. _A caramel cappuccino,_ he said quickly. _With whipped cream. And caramel on top. Specifically._

Kevin rolled his own eyes, walking up towards the cashier. A young guy was working the register, a kid who looked barely over sixteen. 

“Welcome to Beans a Million, where we have a million coffee beans for all your different desires,” he sounded bored. “What can I get for you?”

Kevin opened his mouth, prepared to state Barry’s obnoxious order when a voice rang out from the back room. “Tyler!” it was distinctly feminine. “You forgot to take the trash out at the beginning of your shift!”

The teenager rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath in and out. “I’m with a customer!” he shouted back, causing a sigh from a patron at a table behind Kevin. 

“I’ll handle the customer,” the voice was closer now and Kevin watched a girl walk out of the room. Her hair was down over her shoulders, a slight grimace was set into her lips. “You go take the trash out before Miranda gets in because she’ll have both our asses.”

The curse word didn’t look right coming from her, but when the boy groaned and turned away, it seemed obvious that she did it a lot. 

She walked to the register, looking at Kevin and past him at the same time when she spoke towards him. “What can I get for you?”

Barry fought forward, grabbing the light before Kevin even had time to react. “Aren’t you supposed to say some cheesy line to draw me in and get something?”

The girl seemed completely unphased. “Do you want to order or not?”

Kevin felt Barry twitch in shock, but before another second passed, he felt the teasing attitude come in a wave. “Can I order you? Or are you too nice for the menu?”

Still, the girl stared straight past him, but there was a twitch of a smile that flashed at the corner of her lips before she covered it again. “Drink.”

“Only if you put your number with it,” Barry shot back quickly. 

Kevin took the light back, mentally hitting Barry upside the head. He could hear Dennis yelling at the other in the dark. “I’m sorry,” Kevin apologized, watching the confused look cross her face at the sudden change. Kevin knew that people could tell when he and his alters switched. As long as they were paying attention, they could feel the shift in the air around them. But just as soon as the look came, she covered it again, waiting. “A caramel cappuccino, with whipped cream. And caramel on top. Medium.”

He watched her type on the screen, fingers moving in a way that showed she had memorized every bit of the system. 

“Two ninety-one,” she said a moment later, looking back up to him. 

Kevin handed his card to her, ignoring the moment their fingers touched and it felt like electricity. She pulled away without a word and swiped it, handing it back with the tips of her fingers. Careful not to touch him again. “What’s your name?”

Kevin frowned, confused. “Excuse me?” she couldn’t be asking for his name just to know, right? Or maybe she did want to know. Maybe she felt the same-

“For your order?” she said it with question in her voice. “So that I know who to call for when it’s ready?”

Kevin nodded quickly, rubbing a hand over his face to hide any embarrassment he felt. “Right, yeah, of course,” he mumbled, clearing his throat. “Uh, it’s, it’s Kevin.”

She smiled at him and Kevin couldn’t help but think her smile was gorgeous. He watched as she grabbed a cup and wrote his name in all caps with a black sharpie. “I’ll call when it’s ready for you,” she told him, not waiting for a reply as she turned towards the machines behind her. 

Kevin didn’t wait long enough for it to become awkward, instead choosing to turn and walk towards a table next to one of the windows at the front of the shop, pulling his phone out to occupy himself. 

_She was cute, _ Barry announced, loud enough that it startled Kevin, who grit his teeth together. 

_We don’t have time to think about her,_ Dennis snapped, more tense than normal. _We just need to get our coffee and go to work._

…

Casey couldn’t help but follow the man with her eyes, watching out of the corner of them as he sat down in a corner table by the window. 

She thought about him as she made his drink, thought about him more than she normally thought of any of the customers. Thought about his drink, and how it didn’t seem like he was the type of guy to want that kind of drink. How he seemed like he was two separate people. One who was outgoing and one who wasn’t. 

Obviously, that wasn’t the case, though. Right. He was just reading her wrong and upon realizing that she didn’t respond how he wanted her to, changed how he was acting.  
She finished his cup up quickly, going to the front to call for him. “Order for Kevin,” she announced, looking towards him, waiting for him to look up and walk back. 

But he didn’t look up from his phone, which, from where Casey was, looked like it was shut off. 

Actually, she was certain it was shut off. And he wasn’t touching the screen at all. It just seemed like he was staring blankly at the black. 

Tyler walked back up to the front then, obviously upset about having to take out the trash. Casey didn’t care though. It was his job, after all. “Tyler, watch the counter, I’m going to take my break real quick.”

Normally she took her break at lunch hour. But she’d barely been here an hour and a half. Tyler didn’t care, barely gave her a huff in acknowledgment. 

She grabbed the drink and walked out from the back. No one was in the cafe except for the one man. She crossed the floor and stood at his table, suddenly wishing he’d just looked up when she called his name. She was nervous now. 

“Kevin?” she said, her voice quiet as she waited for him to look up. 

It seemed like she startled him, jumping in his seat as he looked up at her. “Oh, sorry, did you call for my drink?” his voice was different. It had an accent. But maybe she just hadn’t noticed it before. Was it Boston? She wasn’t sure, she never knew accents, really. 

“Uh, yeah,” she said quickly, realizing she was still clutching the cup in her hands. She practically shoved it towards him. “Here. Caramel cappuccino. Whipped cream. Caramel on top.”

He took it from her and smelled it first, a grin coming to his face. “You are absolutely astonishing,” he said, though Casey wasn’t sure if it was meant for her or for his drink. 

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” she asked, now standing awkwardly to the side, hands behind her back. 

The man looked up, looked her in the eyes. “Actually, yes,” he told her, pulling a napkin from the center of the table. “Do you have a pen?” 

Casey frowned, confused, but nodded as she reached into her apron and handed him a pen. He took it from her quickly, tilting his head over to write something down on the napkin. He folded it four times before handing it and the pen back to her. “Here,” he murmured, standing up and stretching slightly. “Thanks for the cappuccino.” 

Casey watched him straighten out his clothes, a glimpse of a frown coming to his face as he walked out the door. 

She waited until she couldn’t see him anymore before he opened up the napkin, reading what had been written. 

_ **Text me.  
Kevin** _

There was a number under it. Quick and to the point. Casey couldn’t help the blush that came to her face as she clutched the napkin before sliding it into her apron. “After work,” she murmured, to no one but herself. 

…

Kevin was nervous the entire time he was at work. Barry had convinced him to leave their number for the girl, a girl they didn’t even know the name of. Dennis had been against it, but Barry managed to convince him as well. Kevin knew that even Dennis liked her, even if it was just for looks. 

_What’s the worse thing that can happen? _

It was just past two-thirty in the afternoon when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He was in the middle of talking to one of his coworkers and his hand immediately reached for his phone and pulled it out, unable to help the smile that was on his face in anticipation. 

“Someone special?” his coworker questioned, obviously trying to look over his phone to see. “A girl?”

**Hey, it’s Casey.**

The first text was barely opened when a second came through.

**Sorry, the barista.**

_Casey_, Kevin thought to himself, changing her name in his phone quickly. “A girl,” he said, nodding his head. “Someone new. I don’t know yet.”

His coworker chuckled to himself. “Well, it’s Friday, which means you’re off early. Gonna try and score a date?”

_Yes!_ Barry shouted at the same time Dennis yelled, _No!_

Kevin shrugged. “I’ll see you on Monday,” he told him, grabbing his jacket and leaving. 

**What are you doing tonight? Around 8?**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin had seen it in movies, getting out of the car and holding the door open for your date. He’d never done it himself, but he knew it was his chance now. 
> 
> He wondered, as he saw Casey walk towards him, how the men in those movies were able to keep their cool, seeing their date coming. Because he was barely able to. Casey looked amazing. In a dark blue dress that fell to her mid-thigh, Barry was freaking out over the quality of it. Kevin was barely able to silence him, though he knew Dennis helped some. 
> 
> “You look…” Kevin swallowed. “You look beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to tell you all reading this, that the updating will be random. I don't have a specific set time frame and that's because as I've said, I need to work on myself before I work on my stories. I hope you'll all understand that and respect it. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this.

**What are you doing tonight? Around 8?**

Casey stared at the text message on her phone. It was just past two-thirty in the afternoon. Eight seemed like so far away. She lived her life an hour at a time. That’s how she always had lived it. Just making it through the next hour. 

But it _was_ Friday. Her uncle usually invited friends over to drink on Fridays. Casey would lock herself in her room to make sure she was safe. When her uncle was drunk, unless he was really angry, a locked door could normally keep him at bay. It was when he was sober that he didn’t care. He didn’t care if he had to replace the door again. Didn’t care if he broke the hinges. 

She could sneak out if she was lucky. The window squeaked when it was opened, but her uncle always had music playing too loud when his friends were over. It made it so they could talk louder over the table while they played cards. It was how he justified their yelling. They had to be able to hear each other over the music. 

_It would be nice to escape the smell of cigars_, she thought to herself, sitting down on the edge of her bed, dropping her phone into her lap. 

The door slammed shut in the front of the house. Casey used to jump at the sound, but now she just ignored it. Ignored the way her heart fell a little. 

She could always hear him walking through the house. Heavy footsteps. She knew he didn’t it to scare her, to let her know he was coming. 

She was already prepared for the knock at her door. He only knocked once before opening it, he didn’t care if she wanted him there or not. 

_Knock_.

Casey sat up, sliding her phone underneath her thigh to hide it from him. If he saw her phone, he’d read her phone. He always did. 

Her door opened, creaking on its hinges. “Casey-Bear!” he said excitedly, coming over and sitting on the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She’d learned how to cover up the way she shivered when he did it, learned how to cover up the grimace on her face. 

“Hi Uncle John,” she mumbled, her hands in her lap, body rigid where she sat. 

“Something wrong, honey?” he questioned. Casey could feel his eyes on her. 

She shook her head, forcing a smile onto her lips. “I’m fine,” she told him, trying to make it sound true. “Just tired.”

Her uncle laughed. “Tired from what?” he chuckled. “Laying around all day?”

Casey bit her tongue. She wanted to snap at him, tell him that she had a job and was making money. But he couldn’t know. “No,” she murmured. “I think I’m just getting sick. Maybe a cold or something. I’m not sure.”

Her uncle pulled away then, standing up with a look of disgust on his face. The one thing she could count on to get him away was the thought of being sick. It meant he worked less. Which meant he couldn’t buy as much beer. “Well, you better stay in your room tonight, then,” he told her, looking down at her from where he stood. “I’m having my friends over and I don’t want you being a bother to them or getting any of them sick.”

Casey nodded, hiding the thankfulness from her face. “Of course,” she murmured. “I’ll stay in here and read or something.”

John nodded, reaching out and touching her hair. Casey swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath. Waiting. 

But he pulled away, as if suddenly remembering that she said she thought she was getting sick. 

He turned and walked out. Casey pulled her phone back ou.

…

Kevin was on his way home when his phone finally buzzed. He’d grown worried with the lack of response, certain he had scared her away with asking her on a date tonight. Worried that it was too quick. 

He waited until he was at a red light to look at it.

**Eight sounds great. Where would you like to meet?**

To be honest, Kevin hadn’t really thought that far ahead. _Tell her you’ll pick her up_, Barry mumbled. _Dating 101. _

**I can pick you up? If you want, of course.**

Someone honked being him, Kevin’s head shot up and he realized the light had turned green. He wasn’t sure for how long. He coughed, dropping his phone into the cup holder and hitting the gas. 

He could see the parking lot to the apartment. Every spot but one was taken. Another car pulled in from the other side and Kevin felt Barry come out, taking the light specifically to speed to the open spot. Kevin could hear the other car lay on its horn as Barry slid into the spot, a little less than perfect. 

_Barry_, Dennis complained, Kevin knew it was because of how poorly the parking job was. 

Dennis stole the light from Barry and began fixing the parking. Kevin could hear Barry laughing maniacally as Dennis cursed and grumbled under his breath. 

Dennis still had the light when the car was shut off. Still had the light as the phone was grabbed out of the cupholder, buzzing in his hand. Kevin was surprised when Dennis didn’t just slide it into the pocket of their jeans. 

Dennis looked down at the phone, Kevin tried to see what had been written, but Dennis didn’t like when they watched through his eyes. Most times he would let them hear what he would say, however, which was why Kevin and Barry both heard when he muttered, “This is ridiculous,” under his breath, giving the light back to Kevin.

**Okay, but please don’t come to the door.**

Beneath it was an address, but Kevin stared at the words. Wondering why Casey wouldn’t want him to come to the door. Was it because she was embarrassed?

**Would you mind if I ask why?**

He walked into the front doors, walking forward to the elevator. 

Pressing the _Up_ button, Kevin waited until he could hear the old groaning of the elevator in the shaft, a high-pitched whine as it came to a stop and the doors opened.

He was worried by the time he made it to his door, having not received an answer during the elevator ride up to the top floor where his apartment dwelled. He sat his things down on the countertop and tossed his keys aside, pulling off his jacket, already warm. 

_Can I pick out our outfit for tonight?_ Barry questioned in the background, already trying to push his way into the light. 

His phone buzzed. 

**I still live with my uncle. He’s having friends out tonight. **

Before Kevin could even press Reply another message had come through. 

**He just wouldn’t like it if I went out. **

Kevin stared at the message, wondering what the implications were behind it. She had used the word _still_ making it seem like she felt people would expect her to have moved out already. It made him feel slightly better, having realized he’d never inquired about her age. 

But why would her uncle care if she went out? It was a Friday night after all. He couldn’t expect her to stay in all night. Especially if he was having friends of his own over. 

_Don’t pry where you aren’t invited_, Dennis whispered.

…

Casey had been standing in front of her small closet for over half an hour now. It was just past six in the evening and she knew she needed to begin getting ready. She could hear her uncle’s friends arriving by the minute, already able to hear at least five of them. She wondered how many would be here tonight. She hoped it was enough to keep him occupied. 

She didn’t know what to wear, though. She’d asked Kevin where they would be going and he wouldn’t tell her. Told her it was somewhere nice, somewhere he enjoyed going and hoped she would like as well. 

Casey knew she should dress nicely, but she didn’t know what she had that could qualify as nice. Her wardrobe consisted of mostly jeans and long-sleeved shirts. The one dress she had was something she had let a salesgirl convince her to buy a couple of months ago. But Casey had never worn it. Had never even taken the tag off. She only bought it to get her off her back. It had been a girl she knew from school, someone who was popular and barely gave Casey the time of day. Her friend had always been polite though, smiling at her in the hallways. 

Casey’s eyes fell on the dress now, barely sticking out on the rack, hidden behind the other shirts and jackets she had hanging up. She knew she couldn’t leave it out in the open. Couldn’t risk John seeing it. 

She grabbed it now, holding it up by the hanger. 

It was dark blue, with long lace sleeves. Even holding it now she could tell the neckline was dangerously low. 

But what were her other options? Jeans and a ratty old sweater? 

She laid the dress out on her bed. She turned and slipped carefully from her room to the bathroom. She didn’t have a lot of makeup, her uncle would never allow it. Told her makeup would make her look like ‘a cheap, curbside whore’. But she did have a little bit of foundation powder, some blush. Even a light brown eye shadow. But she hid those in an empty tampon box. John would never look there. 

Looking at her reflection when she was done, she didn’t feel particularly beautiful. She just felt slightly less ordinary. But she knew it would have to do. 

As she slipped back into her room, she could already smell the cigar smoke, could hear the jovial laughter. She knew they wouldn’t notice when she left. 

…

In the end, Kevin had let Barry choose their outfit. Knew he had the best sense of fashion, but told him that he couldn’t pick anything too out there. 

He had settled for a simple dark suit, something of Dennis’s. Dennis had told Kevin that if he spilled anything on it, he’d figure out a way to kill him. 

Empty threats aside, though, Kevin couldn’t figure out how Dennis felt about this whole thing. He had barely mentioned it since they got back to the apartment. Even when they were arguing over what to wear. 

Kevin was looking at himself in the mirror now, on the back of the bedroom door where Barry had put it. Dennis hated it, but wouldn’t move it despite the fact.

Kevin looked put together, but for some reason, despite being in the same body, he knew the suit looked better on Dennis. He couldn’t explain it and he didn’t know if he wanted an answer. 

He looked at the clock. It was just past seven-thirty now and the GPS app on his phone told him it would take fifteen minutes to get from his apartment to the address Casey had given him, given that traffic was perfectly clear. But he knew it wouldn’t be. 

So he ran out and grabbed his keys, already beginning to get nervous. 

…

Casey had barely pulled on her shoes, a pair of short boots - having not being the owner of any heels - when her phone buzzed on her bedside table. 

**I’m getting ready to pull up. **

Casey took a deep breath, sending up a silent prayer that she’d get out safely. 

Opening her door, Casey could hear the music her uncle was playing out in the living room. There wasn’t a direct line of sight from there to her room and Casey carefully moved out, sneaking to the back door. It was barely used by the two of them and Casey bit her lip when it squeaked on its hinges. She held her breath, sure that her uncle would walk into the hall and see her. 

But nothing happened. 

Casey let her breath out, walking out into the brisk night air. She could see the headlights of what she assumed was Kevin’s car pull up and stop on the curb. 

As Casey passed the window to the kitchen, she glanced in, happy to see that everyone was gathered out a dingy table her uncle would pull out for these nights. They’d play poker on it till dawn. 

Casey’s head snapped back to the car, hearing a door close. Kevin was walking around it to the passenger side, opening the door and standing there, waiting for her. 

Casey’s eyes widened a bit when she saw him. Dressed in a dark suit that seemed like it may have been too tight. Not that she was against it. It looked good on him. Made him look taller. 

…

Kevin had seen it in movies, getting out of the car and holding the door open for your date. He’d never done it himself, but he knew it was his chance now. 

He wondered, as he saw Casey walk towards him, how the men in those movies were able to keep their cool, seeing their date coming. Because he was barely able to. Casey looked amazing. In a dark blue dress that fell to her mid-thigh, Barry was freaking out over the quality of it. Kevin was barely able to silence him, though he knew Dennis helped some. 

“You look…” Kevin swallowed. “You look beautiful.”

He watched as she ducked her head slightly. “Thank you,” she whispered, glancing back up at him with a small smile at the corners of her lips. “You look good,” she added softly. 

Kevin couldn’t take his eyes off her, not until she carefully dipped down into the passenger seat of his car. Kevin waited until she was in completely, even waiting for her to reach out slightly before he shut the door gently. As he walked around to his side, he saw Casey cast a nervous look back towards the house. 

…

Kevin didn’t talk much on the way to the restaurant. Not that Casey minded all that much, she was so used to being silent on car rides that she wasn’t sure she’d be able to hold a conversation. 

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Casey couldn’t help but stare in awe. It was the fanciest place Casey was sure she’d ever eaten at or even been in the presence of. 

If Casey was honest, she was happy that there wasn’t a valet out front taking cars and Kevin had to park the car on his own. 

They didn’t park far away, but there was a generous walk to get to the front doors of the restaurant, which were being held open by two men in nice clothes. Casey tried to ignore the look they both gave her, eyes going up and down her body. She had to force herself not to pull her dress down farther. Kevin seemed to catch the looks too, laying his hand on the small of her back. 

Casey hoped he didn’t feel her flinch at the touch. 

…

_She flinched_, Dennis thought in the darkness of their mind. _Why did she flinch? ,/i>_

_..._

_“So what do you do for a living?” Casey questioned as they nibbled at the bread in the center of the table. They were waiting for their waitress to bring their food out. Casey could imagine Kevin’s would look amazing and hers would look half-assed. At least, judging by the looks the waitress kept casting at her. Like she didn’t deserve to be here. _

_Kevin took a sip of his drink, clearing out his throat. “I work maintenance at the zoo,” he told her. _

_Casey smiled, leaning in just slightly as he spoke. “That’s actually really cool,” she murmured. “What does that entail? Like, do you get to see the animals or is it mostly indoors things?”_

_Kevin bit his lip, running his hand over his head, seeming almost awkward, like he wasn’t used to people being interested in his life. “It involves a lot of things,” he finally said. “Sometimes I fix locks on the bathrooms,” he laughed a little. “And sometimes I get to fix the locks that are on the animals' enclosures.”_

_Casey raised an eyebrow. “Are the animals still in the cages when you do that?” she questioned, not caring that it sounded like a stupid question to her ears. She wanted to know. _

_And Kevin smiled, a big smile. Casey wondered if it was because of the stupidity of the question or not. “Sometimes,” he told her. “Most of the time they take the animals inside somewhere else or to the zoo veterinarian. It just depends on the circumstances.”_

_Casey nodded, ready to ask another question, when the waitress appeared with their food. “Here’s the grilled salmon with blueberry hatch sauce,” she said, setting it down in front of Kevin. Casey noticed that she leaned in a little too much. “I told the chef to make this the best he ever had,” Kevin looked at Casey, nearly rolling his eyes. Casey tried not to laugh, only letting a small smile grace the corners of her lips. _

_“And here’s yours,” the waitress said, barely turning to Casey as she sat her alfredo dish down. _

_She was looking at Kevin again. “_Anything_ else I can get for you?” she questioned, batting her eyelashes. _

_Casey watched Kevin look at her, smiling slightly. “I don’t need anything else,” he said. “What about you, darling?”_

_Casey’s mouth went dry at the name, but she shook her head. “No,” she whispered. “I think I’m okay for now.”_

_“Well, if you change your mind,” Casey rolled her eyes when the girl glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. “My name is Jen.”_

_“Thanks,” Kevin murmured. “We’re good now. You can go.”_

_Casey tried not to laugh at the look the girl made, looking offended as she turned and walked away in a huff. _

_…_

_They ate in silence. It was comfortable silence, not a forced one. One brought upon them because they were eating food. _

_“Would you like any dessert?” Kevin asked as Casey finished her food, placing her napkin on the empty bowl. Kevin had finished a few minutes before her. _

_Casey shook her head. “No,” she murmured. “I don’t think I could eat another bite.”_

_She refrained from adding that it was the most she had eaten in months, maybe even years. _

_Kevin chuckled, pushing his plate to the edge of the table, reaching for Casey’s and doing the same. “Thank goodness,” he mumbled. “I don’t think I could turn down dessert if it was right in front of me.”_

_Casey smiled at him, opening her mouth to say something when the waitress showed up again, placing a bill in front of them in a bill holder. “Whenever you’re ready,” she told Kevin, walking away without acknowledging Casey this time. _

_Casey looked down at her lap. She wouldn’t lie and say the girl wasn’t attractive, she was. Really attractive. And she obviously thought Kevin was too. Why would he pick Casey over her?_

_And then she heard Kevin laughing to himself. She looked back up, confusion on her face. “What are you laughing at?” she questioned, cocking her head to the side. _

_“She wrote her number on the check,” he told her, turning it to face her. _

_Sure enough, a phone number was written above the name Jen with an overdrawn heart next to it. Casey wondered why her chest felt warm as he laughed at it. _

_Kevin pulled out his wallet, putting some cash in the pocket and moving to stand. “Ready?” he questioned, reaching out to take Casey’s hand. _

_Casey let him lift her from her chair, barely catching a glimpse of the words, _not my type_, written underneath the phone number. _

_Casey leaned into his side as they walked back to the car. _

_…_

_The car ride back to her house went far too slow. Casey was growing more and more anxious as they grew closer. She just hoped the cars were still out front when they got there. _

_The problem was, as they pulled up, there was only one vehicle left._

_Her uncle’s truck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/underaspark
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos or whateva. 
> 
> Peace, Love, and Rainbows <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr > https://www.tumblr.com/blog/underaspark


End file.
